The Sulfurous Wastes
Description The Sulfurous Wastes are the southernmost part of The Desolation. As the name implies, it is almost entirely covered in Sulfurous Haze, and there is very little stone, so nearly all your time here will be spent in a Junundu. Though the terrain is generally open, the Southeasternmost part is only connected to the explorable area by a narrow, rocky passage. Locations of note include an old Margonite temple in the Southwest, and a rocky region in the Northwest that cannot be reached excepy by using Junundu Smash in a canyon to knock down a pillar that will then act as a bridge. Exits Towns and Outposts *Gate of Desolation (location) (south-east) *Remains of Sahlahja (location) (north) Shrines and Blessings *'Northwest' : Grenth Ghostly Priest - Margonite Battle : Lightbringer (2/6) *'Northeast' : Lyssa Ghostly Priest - Elemental Hunt : Lightbringer (2/6) *'Southeast': Grenth Ghostly Scout - Undead Hunt : Sunspear (7/8) *'Southwest' : Lyssa Ghostly Scout - Undead Hunt : Sunspear (7/8) *'North' : Balthazar Ghostly Scout - Undead Hunt : Sunspear (7/8) *'Center' : Melandru Ghostly Scout - Undead Hunt : Sunspear (7/8) *'South' : Dwayna Ghostly Scout - Mandragor Hunt : Sunspear (7/8) NPCs *Collectors: ** 10 Kwesi *Undead ** 24 Officer Lohru (only during the quest A Show of Force) ** 20 Minion of Joko (only during the quest A Show of Force) ** 24 Infantryman Hareh Creatures Monsters *Elementals: ** 24 (26) Shambling Mesa ** 24 (26) Ruby Djinn ** 24 (26) Sandstorm Crag ** 24 (26) Diamond Djinn ** 24 (26) Sapphire Djinn *Mandragors: ** 22 (26) Mandragor Terror ** 22 (26) Ravenous Mandragor ** 22 (26) Mandragor Sand Devil *Margonites ** 24 (26) Margonite Executioner ** 24 (26) Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 (26) Margonite Cleric ** 24 (26) Margonite Seer ** 24 (26) Margonite Warlock ** 24 (26) Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 (26) Margonite Ascendant ** 24 (26) Margonite Reaper *Monoliths ** 22 (26) Graven Monolith *Torment creatures: ** 28 (30) Blade of Corruption ** 28 (30) Arm of Insanity ** 28 (30) Shadow of Fear ** 28 (30) Scythe of Chaos *Undead: ** 24 (26) Awakened Blademaster ** 24 (26) Awakened Gray Giant ** 24 (26) Awakened Acolyte ** 24 (26) Awakened Thought Leech ** 24 (26) Awakened Defiler ** 24 (26) Carven Effigy ** 24 (26) Awakened Cavalier ** 24 (26) Awakened Dune Carver *Wurms ** 28 (30) Desert Wurm Bosses *Djinn: ** 28 (30) Hajkor, Mystic Flame (Savannah Heat) *Undead: ** 28 Bohdabi the Destructive (Order of Undeath) ** 28 (30) Alem the Unclean (Weapon of Remedy) ** 28 (30) Vahlen the Silent (Vow of Silence) *Margonites: (Only during the quest A Show of Force) ** 28 Dupek the Mighty (Magehunter's Smash) ** 28 Hauseh the Defiler (Corrupt Enchantment) ** 28 Tanmahk the Arcane (Invoke Lightning) Quests /Quests}} Notes *Vanquisher Title: 243-393 foes slain. Varies if the following quests are active: A Show of Force, Requiem for a Brain, Raising an Army. In particular, Requiem for a Brain spawns about 6 Margonite mobs, so, although tempted to leave this area for last, it is better if maximum points are desired, to activate the quest before killing everything else. Requiem for a Brain is part of one of the most popular and effective methods to farm Lightbringer points (see Lightbringer point farming page for more information), if you plan to farm Lightbringer points, remember not to take the quest reward from Infantryman Hareh. * The dead-end path in the south western corner of the map is full of Graven Monoliths and has a Treasure Chest. * The path in the north western side with the Margonites on top of it can be reached by making the nearby pillar collapse, thus creating a bridge leading you there. The pillar cannot be targeted and the only way to knock it down is to use Junundu Smash under it, or to use Junundu Siege on one of the groups above you. Smash is the most straightforward, but you need to be conscious of this as it requires adrenaline. There are ways to get it (see the discussion page) even if you kill everyone else, but it's best to knock it down early on when there are readily accessible enemies near the pillar. Failure to do this early on while clearing the area may make completing the vanquish difficult or impossible. If you have minion skills and a hard rez on your heroes you can sack one of the heroes in the desolation and create minions. Then sack the minion master so that the minions turn hostile. At this point aggro them and have them follow you to the pillar (to keep adrenaline up). * This is one of the best places for farming Lightbringer and Sunspear points. * Probably the most difficult mobs in this area in HM are a large mob of Awakened just outside of the Gate of Desolation and Bohdabi the Destructive's large mob. See the discussion page for notes about how to tackle them -- basically use the Junundu, but it's not obvious to do so, as the latter group lies on rocky soil. Category:The Desolation Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Undead Hunt Category:Offers Mandragor Hunt Category:Offers Elemental Hunt Category:Offers Margonite Battle